He doesnt love you like I do
by invisable sarah
Summary: Hermione Granger is to be married to Ron Weasly tommarow, but not if Draco Malfoy has anything to say about it.


One shot: he doesn't love you like I do

Summary: Hermione is to be married to Ron Weasley tomorrow. But not if Draco Malfoy has anything to say about it.

Hermione pulled her wrinkled body out of the tub, and grabbed a fluffy white towel to dry herself off. She threw of a pair of red pajamas. I was thankful that I was able to avoid Ginny, Ron's sister, and her bachelorette party. I told them I didn't want a hang over on the day of my wedding. So they called me a party pooper and sent me up stairs. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room well technically it was Ginny's room. She had posters of the weird sisters. Along with gold and red comforter, walls, and clothes. I walked to my duffel bag and pulled out a book. It wasn't a book though it was a journal I also grabbed a quill and some ink. I took my stuff to the desk and opened up to the first page that was blank. I stated to write.

Dear Diary,

It's the last day before my wedding the rehearsal went fine, but the only thing that bugs me is the fact that everyone but Draco said they were coming.

Draco and I bonded the year after Voldemort was killed and Harry, Ron, and I went back for our finale year at Hogworts. We became best friends. The final year Ron and I were dating and at graduation Ron purposed and it was now August, 8 the day before, and I still haven't heard anything from Draco.

Well besides that everything was fine. Well I should go to bed I don't want to be tired for my wedding. I'll write soon.

Love,  
>Hermione<p>

I heard something hit my window I must have imagined it. I heard it again. I walled across the furry carpet and opened the window and looked out, and I saw a blonde.

"Open your dam window Hermione," shouted the blonde I imeadatly knew the blonde was Draco. I opened the window wide and stepped back. After a few cracked branches and a loud thump the blonde stood in front of me.

I crossed my arms and glared at him since he hasn't returned my owls. "What do want Draco."

"Well, hi to you too," he said with a hopeful smile on his face. When I didn't reply it fell of his face.

"What do you want," I repeated. He didn't reply but looked down at his shoes.

"Why didn't you answer my owls," I started again.

"Why did you come here," I asked a little mad. Again he said nothing.

"If your not going to say anything.. Get out," I said getting upset.

"How do you know Ron loves you?" he asked. When I didn't answer right away he looked up.

"Hermione," he said softly. "How do you know."

"What the he'll kind of question is that," I yelled. I was Mad now, but I don't know if its at Draco or the fact that I didn't have answer to his question.

"What dose feel like," he asked quietly.

I gave a short laugh at his question. I looked at him and he looked serious. So I said "Love is when that someone walked in the room and you can't help but smile. Love is when your heart breaks when that person leaves. Love is when you think about then when there not there. Love is when you pray more for that one person then you pray for yourself. That's what love is," I watched him and so many emotions ran through his eyes that I couldn't name one cause they left too quickly.

"Hermione when you walk in the room I can't help but smile. My heart breaks when you leave. Hermione I think about you every minute your not with me. I pray more for you then I pray for myself, and Hermione I love you," he said a little more louder then a whisper.

I stood in shock. I don't believe it. I mean I know we flirted a little bit, but it was always friendly flirting.

"What where you planing to do Draco? Ron loves me and I love him. Your just scared of losing your friend trust me" I said calmly.

"I love you Hermione more then I've ever loved anyone," he said looking into my eyes. "please don't marry him. You can come with me I'll keep you safe I'll give you what ever you want. Just come with me, please." he said desperately

"Where friends Draco that's it," I said. I was now more surprised and a little shocked that he was being honest.

He walked towards me and I stepped back and It kept going like that till I hit a wall he was still coming towards me. Once he was extremely close he pushed my hair behind my ear. Then took one of his pale fingers and traced my jaw bone then my lips I felt his hands shaking. He leaned in and whispered "I love you, I always had."  
>He pulled back slightly and then crushed his lips to mine. At first I was in shock and then I felt the butterflies in my stomach and without my brains permission I started to kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. So there was no more space in between us. I heard him moan in the back of his throat. I felt his heart beat at an extreme pace. I felt every place he touched me sending electricity through my veins. He took one of his hands and cupped my face while the other got buried in my hair. His tongue grazed over my bottom lip begging for entrance. And I replied by opening my mouth. Our tongues battling for power. His hands moved to my shoulders then waist and then he pulled the shirt up a little and slid his hands in. I gasped as he touched me skin to skin. He pulled away slightly and then started to kiss down my neck. I tilted my head back for better access and in pleasure. I let out a moan. He started to kiss across my left collar bone and then across my neck to get to the other side. I moved my hands from his neck to his chest and started to undo the buttons. He slide his hands up a little further. When I finally got his shirt off I started to export his chest and when I touched him he sucked in as much air as he could. His hands moved up a little bit further and started rubbing the skin right beneath my bra once again asking for permission.<p>

"Hermione please come with me. I'll love you more then anyone in the world, and I'll show you every day I promise," he chocked out, "please."

I so desperately wanted to say yes but I finally had a little sense come through me and I ripped a way from him.

I stood shocked for a minute. I looked down not saying anything till I had control again.

"Where just friends Draco," I said my voice shaking.

"You can't honestly tell me you didn't feel anything," he said I looked at him and heart broken was written all over his face.

"Where just friends Draco," I said again regaining some control.

He studied my face for a few moments, and then relief was the new look on his face. "Your lying," he said.

"I think you should leave," I said. He looked like I just slapped him.

"Your saying even after all that. Your going to give up me, our love," he said getting quieter and quieter with every word.

"Yes, I'm marrying Ron in the morning. He loves me," I said my voice still shaking.

"But, he doesn't love you like I do," he said almost desperately.

"You need to leave, right now," I said. He looked heart broken. He turned around and left a letter on the bed then disaparated.  
>I walked to the bed and pulled out the letter it was my wedding invitation, but instead of saying he'll be there. There was a bar written down and a time when he'll start drinking, the time right after the I do's. I looked in the envelope and saw a small pice of paper I opened it up and read:<p>

Can she tell

Can she tell that every time she walks by I hold my breath  
>Can she tell my heart stops when she walks by<br>Can she tell that I love her  
>Can she tell that I wish she would love me<br>Can she tell my world lights up when she's around  
>Can she tell that I love her<br>Can she tell she brought my walls down  
>Can she tell she's my beautiful ending that isn't coming<br>Can she tell that I love her  
>Can she tell I would die for her<br>Can she tell I'm only me when I'm with her  
>Can she tell I love her<br>She cant tell

By the time I finished the poem my hands where shaking and I was holding back tears some thing fierce. I ended up crawling into my bed, and had a few tears roll down my face before I fell asleep dreaming about him.

I woke up to the sound of Ginny yelling at me to get up. I crawled up into a sitting position and slowly opened my eyes. I saw a beautiful red head with long hair and green eyes. The little red head told me to get in the shower I wanted time to think about last night but it felt like the universe was working against me. Before I knew it my hair and makeup was done and I was in my dress. I was walking down to the pastor and my future husband. Once I got there I felt my hand get put into another hand but this one felt clammy and wet. I didn't like it but didn't say anything.

"Do you Ronald Weasley take Hermione Granger to be your wife through sickness and health till death do you part?" said the pastor. I looked up at him while he said "I do." How can he be so sure? How can I be sure?

"Do you Hermione Granger take Ronald Weasley to be your husband through sickness and health till death do you part?" he said. I looked at Ron thinking do I really want to be married to him for the rest of my life? Have his kids? How can I be sure he's the one? I was freaking out and a frown crossed Ron's face.

"Hermione," he hissed at me.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," I said taking my hands from his. I ran down the walk way and ran to Ginny room I quickly changed clothes and grabbed the wedding invitation and the poem. I disaparated to the outside of the pub. I walked in and saw the blonde drinking a shot. I ran up to him and spun him around. At first he was startled to see me then the look of pure joy graced his features.

"Before you say anything you need to answer this question. Is this true," I said pointing to the pice of paper with the poem written on it.

"Yes, all of its true. Yes, yes, yes, I love you," he said to me.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't give up you," I said. It was my turn to look relived slightly. He smiled a huge smile stood up wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me long and deep. While cat calls and yells of appreciation where going off around the room.

When we finally came up for breath he asked "Do you love me?" He looked me deep in the eyes searching for something.

"I love you. I always had." I said quoting him and then pulled him in for another kiss.

A/N this is my first one shot let me know if it's any good! Let me know if you like the poem its an original. Check out my other story Bleeding Heart! Leave REVIEWS!

Love,  
>Sarah <p>


End file.
